Jessie Futa
by Crazyer
Summary: Christina x Jessie(Futa) Rated M. Hope you guys enjoyed. This can be hardcore and is most likely a one to two shot.


One Shot

 **An) There were not enough futa Jessies so here it is. This is hardcore futa fucking . If you ain't hard-core, don't read or don't complain. Besides that, thanks for reading.**

Jessie Pov

I was laying on the coach. The kids were at school, and Bertram was in his room. He would be in there for hours. So I decided to watch one of the few things I watched in my child hood. Married with Children. It was an earlier episode, and one thing was on my mind. Christina coming over. When? I didn't know. I was so nervous. Christina may kill me, and... Well I was a little horny. I was jerking off in the bathroom and I broke a vase. The bathroom is the only place I could do it... It sucks being a futa. Uhh... Thought of the word shemale. That is usually used for transsexuals and I am not that. How else do you think I survived my father's brutal training? I simply have a little mutation that added a little testosterone... And that made me have a fully functional cock and balls. It is actually smaller than the average penis. 5 and a half inches. Yet mine is... Thicker. Like I can't rap my huge hand around it. Only a little more than 3/5ths around it? That sounds right. Luckily there are no cameras in this particular bathroom.

The bell for the elevator rung and Christiana rushed out if the elevator. She dropped her bags and ran to the bathroom. She looked at me and mumbled a high. I sighed in relief at the fact that this delayed what I was going to say... Till I realized she was going yo the bathroom with the broken vase.

"You can't go in there Christiana!" I screamed.

She stopped."Why not Jessie?"

I thought fast. "Uh... Bartram is cleaning in there."

"Well I have to use the bathroom. He'll have to... Ah darn it. Fine, I'll go upstairs and use that bathroom."

Christina ran upstairs. Safe. I sighed in relief. I walked in the bathroom and looked under the sink. I opened the cabinet and there was box with blue and green drawings on it. Zuri probably drew that months ago. That box had all.. Or most of the vase in there. I sighed and walked into the hallway. I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a lock from the drawer. I ran to the sink and locked the cabinet. That would stay there for a while. Now to tend to Christina's needs.

-Night-

What a long day. Christina ran me all over the house. I did all sorts of stupid things for her. Jessie can you find the tape? It's sitting right next to her. Well... Time for bed.

I went under the covers and shut my eyes. Since Christina and the kids drove me crazy, I went to sleep in two seconds instead of 45.

 _I was sitting on the couch. Listening to Give it Up. I had jeans and a blue tang top on. I looked to my left to see Christina. She was wearing a black dress, and high heel shoes._

 _"Jessie!" Christina whined. " Can I please have it."_

 _I shook my head. "No Christina. You know we can't do it today. Especially not here." I grinned as she pouted._

 _She smirked. "Oh really?"_

 _She seductively walked over. I would have said something, but my member was rock hard. She sat I front of me, and slowly spread my legs. She grabbed the zipper of my pants, and pulled it down. Her hand sloped into my underwear, and U gasped. So cold, but yet it turned warm. She pulled it out, and examined it._

 _"What a lovely organ. I'm glad it is mine." Christina said._

 _"What do you mean glad it is yours?" I regretted asking the second I spoke. She licked the tip of my cock, and applied pressure with two fingers on the tip._

 _"What? It is mine. Just like how you are mine." She licked my cock again, and slowly put it in her mouth. It was heavenly torture. She closed her perfect lips around the base, and her mouth was stretched into an oval._

 _"Oh Christina." I whispered. Her mouth was so warm. She bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue running along my thick length. She went from the head to the base in an agonizingly slow pace. This was it! I was about to cum. Christina! Christina! Christina!_

Someone threw the blankets off of me, and I awoke to realize my cock was drenching cum into my sheets. It felt so good, but then I realized that someone took my covers off. I turned to see Christina staring at me. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move! All I could do was stare.

She looked at my dick, and then back at my face. Her stare was piercing.

"So your little secret is true." She said.

"You... You knew?" I whispered.

She looked at me. "I found out five minutes ago. When I looked over the secret footage of the downstairs bathroom." My eyes widened in terror and she smirked.

"So you break my vase and you have a penis. What should your punishment be?" She asked.

I shot straight up. "Please don't fire me Ms. Christina! I'll so anything, and please tell no one about... My penis." I whispered the last part.

She smirked and went to the door. She closed it and the locked it.

"Usually I am a very... Care free person, but you cummed all over my toilet seat. That I double the punishment. I think I would like..."

She took off her top to reveal her b cups in a black lace bra. I felt my member harden.

"I can't." I screamed.

"Oh so you want to be fires, and for everyone to know you have a gigantic..." I leaped up, and put my cum covered hands on her mouth.

She smiled, and licked my hands.I pulled back disgusted, but as she picked her lips I felt my dick harden even more. She looked down, and I immediately blocked it with my hand.

"Which is it Jessie?" She licked her beautiful lips.

"Don't you have a husband ?" I asked frantically.

"I do and I love him, but that doesn't prevent me from loving you a bit." She winked at me seductively.

"Technically, (I felt like Ravi) Your vows prevent you from..."

She lunged at me, and wrestled me down onto the bed. I could barely fight back because I was so aroused. She grabbed my penis, lowered her head, and stopped. I stared down at her in fear.

She kissed the head, and then engulfed my penis. Her mouth was so warm, and ao tight because of my enormous dick. She deep throated my cock, and gagged a bit. I couldn't push her off. I didn't want to. Her tongue ran down ny cock, her hands later on my thighs. I didn't want it to end! She bobbed her head up and down. Slurping it up, and I watched my penis disappear and then reappear. She stopped sucking, and I moaned. Spit ran down her chin, and my dick was glistening.

"You liked that didn't you? Well I'm not done..m not even close."

She dived and shoved my huge, grape fruit sized balls into her mouth. I screamed, and she shoved two fingers in my mouth. She sucked on them, and I couldn't take it anymore. I sucked her fingers and as a reward she slapped my ass. I yelped and she did it again. Over and over. It felt good getting spanked. She bit down hard, and rammed three fingers in my asshole. I was close, my dick was twitching and she took one last bite. She shot straight up, and took her fingers out of my mouth and ass. She sat on my lap.

"You likes that?" She asked me.

I looked down. Ashamed of the answer. She was so fucking hot!

She grabbed my dick with a death grip. I yelped.

"I said, do you like my fucking you."

I shook my head yes. "Yes! I love you fucking me."

She smiled. "It's time to wrap this up.

She grabbed my wrists and pinned me on the bed. She then placed her vagina over my throbbing penis. I can't let this happen.

"I can impregnate." I desperately screamed. Like that would work.

"Do you not know I adopted four kids?" She asked.

She kissed me. Omg. She's going to take my male virginity! She slammed down, and I couldn't help but scream. It hurt so much. HER pussy was so wet and tight. Christina broke the kiss and laughed as she started riding me. She took everything off. Her breast were flying in the air, and I was so angry. I shoved her off of me finally, and slammed her fast first onto the floor. I thought of slamming her into the ground so I then did that instead. Her sexy ass was in the air. I needed to fuck her in the ass and then finish in the pussy.

I put both hands on her ass, and whispered in her ears... "Revenge"

"Jessie I'm..."

" TO LATE!" I screamed as I rammed into her ass! I had to push my thick penis into her tiny ass hole. Guess she never did anal because we were both in pain. Yet I loved my pain. She was screaming her head off, so I wrapped my arm around her body and grabbed her throat with my left hand.

"Shut the fuck up you whore."

I managed to fit a third of my penis in. I notices she was bleeding because my dick was to thick. Like I gave a fuck. I kept ramming my cock in until it was all the way in. Then I pulled back and slammed back in. I fucked ger hard. My dick started gliding in and out of her ass as if it was some hardcore porno. She could scream because of my hand on her throat. I twisted her body so she was on her back. I could see the pain on her face. It gave me so much joy.

"You will not fire me, and you will raise my pay. Got it bitch?!" I screamed.

She shook her head. I kept ramming into her tight ass. It sucked me in and out. Her ass hole would be wide as fuck after I pulled out. I was ramming her si hard that she shitted on my dick. I managed to shove two finger into her ass and scoop some up. I liked it off my fingers. I dreamed of this. It tasted so good. I got some more shit and made her eat it. She tried to resist, but I squeezed her throat. She didn't have much of a choice.

"You lil shit don't you bitch?"

I was about to come so I pulled out. Her once tight asshole was now a gapping hole with shit flying out. I ate some and made her eat the rest. I even shitted in my hand and shoved it down her throat... Literally. My dick was then shoved unto her vagina. She was crying. I fucked her so hard that hey pussy was bleeding. I took my hand out.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

She said through sobs. "Bad."

"That's it? Don't you lie..." I grabbed some more shit and slapped her face.

"Bad, but aroused. So horny. Finish!" She screamed.

Shea not the boss of me. I slowed my thrusts and put more power into it. She was going crazy. U couldn't hold it anymore. I went back to slamming het ass and with one giant yell, I cummed. She screamed and she cummed to. It was glorious. It lasted twenty seconds for me because I was a futa. We cum more than men. I finished my load, and licked the cum off her pussy. I was so tired. She then sucked my duck for a couple of minutes. For the rest of the night, we slept together on the floor. My dream came true.

 **An-**

 **There might be more chapters, but this is a update if I feel like story. R and R. Thanks for reading. Anyway, cya psychos.**


End file.
